1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for maintaining precise registration between an image sheet and a light sensitive sheet for reproduction of copies of the image sheet.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a new and unique vacuum frame apparatus including a light transmitting panel having a planar surface for contact with an image sheet and a vacuum blanket assembly for biasing the image sheet and a light sensitive sheet toward the planar surface of a glass panel. The vacuum blanket is supported on a movable platen for floating movement in a direction perpendicular to the glass panel to establish a peripheral edge seal therewith so that fluid may be rapidly evacuated from the space between the blanket and the panel.
The vacuum frame apparatus of the present invention is an improvement over those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,935,773 and 4,967,230, which patents are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,230 and 4,935,773 disclose a registration system for light exposure apparatus and a vacuum blanket, respectively, which have been successful in producing high quality images at high production rates on an economic and efficient basis.